Action ou vérité
by MadInMonsterworld
Summary: Kakashi est de sortit, il rencontre ses collègues et Iruka d'une même manière. Lorsqu'ils vont dans un endroit plus privés, Tsunade leurs propose un action vérité.


Être ninja n'a pas toujours était facile. Je me nomme Kakashi Hatake, je suis en quelque sorte brisé par le tournant de ma triste vie. J'ai une trentaine d'années et je ne suis toujours pas marié, ni en couple, mais mon cœur ainsi que mon corps me mène depuis des années jusqu'au fruit de mon désir. Je ne saurais dire s'il a des penchants homosexuels ou non, j'ai bien peur de ne pas l'interpeler, même avec ma carrière influente sur le dos. On peut dire en quelque sorte, que ce qui m'a charmé chez lui est son beau sourire, sa peau douce que j'ai tant rêvée de toucher et aussi son sourire. Ce qui me plait encore plus et son parfum, fruité, comme si il avait toujours sur lui des agrumes.

C'est encore en pensant à lui que je me dispose à prendre des vêtements pour retrouver plus tard dans la soirée mon ami et collègue Asuma. Nous sommes amis depuis notre jeune enfance, et cela ne nous rajeunie pas. J'ai ainsi pris une douche ainsi que des vêtements standards. Une tenue un peu décontracté que j'ai l'habitude de portais dans la vie courante, mais le haut que je porte n'a pas de manche, ce qui permettra de laisser mes muscles à la vue de tous. Mon éternel masque en place et mes mitaines aux mains, j'ai pris ma veste pour me déplacer ensuite jusqu'à la chambre récupérer mon portefeuille, la sonnette retentit et je me doute de qui c'était, Asuma était surement venu en personne par crainte que je me dégonfle pour une soirée au bar ou les ninjas avaient l'habitude de trainer. J'approche alors de la porte pour l'ouvrir alors que je m'assois au sol une fois ouverte pour enfiler mes chaussures.

« -Motivé j'espère ?

-Ai-je l'air motivé Asuma ?

-Il viendra, tu pourras même lui parler si tu en as envie. »

Un soupire m'échappe. Le nombre de fois où j'en avais rêvé qu'on puisse parler comme si nous étions amis depuis plus de dix ans, où j'ai souhaité qu'il vienne me faire des visites nocturnes pour que je puisse le laisser entrer, briser la glace, l'embrasser, le toucher.

« -Arrête de rêvasser, ferme cette porte et viens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impolie... »

Je ferme ma porte, et prend la route avec Asuma, tandis qu'il fume une cigarette, je prends mon livre favori en main pour lire quelques pages. Nous arrivons rapidement au lieu branché des ninjas qui viennent se détendre après une mission, ou encore avant celle-ci. Nous entrâmes dans le bar, la froideur de l'extérieur contrairement à l'ambiance pesante de l'intérieur nous donnes des bouffer de chaleur. La pièce est enfumée et sent l'alcool. Nous avons eu des signes de Kurenai et Gai plus loin de là, pour que nous les rejoignons. Approchant du coin où étaient nos amis, j'ai pu m'asseoir aux côtés de Jiraya et Shikaku. Je leur fait un sourire qui ce lis sur mes yeux qui se ferment automatiquement.

« -Ahah ! Salut les jeunes !

-Jiraya-sama, encore ici à ce que je constate.

-Aucun respect Kakashi ! Je te mets au défi de me suivre dans l'alcool ce soir ! Lâcha un Gai déjà bien éméché.

-La fête commence sans nous ? »

A ma grande surprise, Iruka était bien là. Shizune et Tsunade à ses côtés, elles avaient dû le forcer autant que Asuma et Gai l'avait fait pour moi. Je regarde les autres s'installer, et Iruka n'a pas l'air à l'aise, et cela me fais sourire, il est adorable, toujours si timide.

La soirée avait était bien entamé lorsque nous avions finalement quitté le bar pour aller dans la salle de réunion des Kage. J'ai pris une chaise pour m'asseoir autour de la table ronde, Tsunade nous a alors sortie de très bons alcools pour boire encore un peu, ou beaucoup. J'étais déjà un peu éméché comme les autres et Tsunade regarda alors l'assembler discuter.

« -Et si nous nous amusions comme nos élèves ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue vieille fo-

-Comment ?! Jiraya... ne dit plus un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Tsunade ? Lâcha Kurenai entre deux baisers avec le fumeur.

\- Un action vérité. »

J'ai ris légèrement comme Iruka qui était de mon côté droit, j'ai simplement ensuite lancé un regard sur lui, nos regards se sont croisés et il m'a simplement sourit, auquel j'ai répondu moi aussi, en admirant ses yeux, ses quelques rides se dessiner sur son visage, ses traits fatigués par le travail qu'il fait avec les enfants. Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui.

« -Kurenai, action ou vérité ?

-Action. Dit-elle joueuse en prenant son verre plein d'une liqueur de fleur qu'elle dégusta dans une gloussée.

-Laisse nous voir un peu le désir que tu as pour Asuma, embrasse le d'une façon obscène.

-Très bien Hokage-sama. »

La brune posa ses mains sur le haut cou et le bas de la mâchoire d'Asuma pour venir l'embrasser chastement, puis venir dévorer ses lèvres avant de finir par passer sa langue et celle du brun l'une contre l'autre. Gai et Jiraya en rient comme des adolescents alors que je m'imaginais déjà embrasser Iruka de cette façon, j'en avais tristement envie, d'embrasser chaque partis de son corps, le dévorer, l'avoir pour moi.

« -Je présume que c'est à moi maintenant. Alors, Gai, action ou vérité ?

-Eh bien ma chère amie, même si la force de la jeunesse est en moi, je vais rester assis, je ne suis pas disposer à bouger, vérité dans ce cas-ci !

-Gai, as-tu quelqu'un en vue ?

-Hm, tu es maligne mon amie ! Par l'amour de la jeunesse, non je n'ai pas de femme en vue, j'attends toujours l'amour de ma vie ! Ohohoh ! C'est à moi, Iruka !

-Ô... Eh bien, vérité ?

-Tu es tellement prudent Iruka. C'était Shizune qui avait parlait, elle était occupée à je ne sais quoi avec ses mains sous la table, près de la Kage.

-Je ne suis pas très bon joueur.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Alors mon cher Iruka, tu vas me dire si tu as un quelconque penchant amoureux !

-Je ne me qualifie pas d'hétérosexuel si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, nous avons tous un amour dans notre monde et il est bien assez dure de le trouver en étant ninja, donc Gai, je ne suis pas hétéro.

-Tellement précis le professeur ! Ria Asuma accompagné de Jiraya. »

La soirée passa encore sur les âneries de mes amis, et l'heure était pour moi de rentrer, Iruka partait aussi ainsi que tout le monde, seulement Jiraya, Chizune et Tsunade restèrent dans la salle. Gai partit de son côté en m'ayant fait une accolade que je lui rendus. Asuma et Kurenai partaient eux aussi dans un simple signe de main, je me retrouvais alors seul avec l'homme de mes rêves.

« -Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Dis-je.

-Non... Kakashi, je te remercie encore... Merci de prendre soin de Naruto.

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est le fils de Minato aussi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Minato hein... Tu l'as toujours aimé ? »

Je l'ai regardé surpris, il avait l'air mélancolique et un peu en colère. Tout le monde pensaient que j'aimais Minato à l'époque où il était toujours en vie, mais il n'avait était que un substitue de père pour moi. Je me suis alors approché de lui, simplement pour attraper ses doigts des miens.

« -Iruka-sensei, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Kakashi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? Ne joue pas avec moi, pas avec moi.

-Je ne joue pas Iruka. Je ne peux plus me dire chaque jour, je ne peux plus te voir chaque jour sans venir prendre cette main comme je ne fais. -J'ai serré celle-ci un peu plus fort dans mes doigts.- Je ne peux plus me dire que je ne peux pas embrasser cette bouche. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je veux te dire-

-Non... Ne dit plus rien.

-Je ne peux plus me taire, ça fait dix ans que je rêve que d'une chose.

-Kakashi...

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser Iruka. »

Il laisse un soupire presque implorant sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Je m'approchais doucement de lui pour l'embrasser sûr le coin de ses lèvres. Nous retenons notre respirations jusqu'à qu'elles sortent d'elles même. J'ai ensuite entrelacés nos doigts, et notre marche a débutée jusqu'à chez lui. Nous sommes arrivés tranquillement jusqu'à devant sa porte. Je l'ai laissé ouvrir sa porte, et il m'a regardait avant de s'avancer sur le pat de la porte. J'étais plus bas que lui, il était sur les quelques escaliers du pallier de porte à me regarder. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui nous séparés. J'ai alors pris sa main à nouveau pour embrasser ses doigts fins. Il m'a souri tendrement avant de poser sa main sur ma joue, baisser mon masque pour voir mon vrai visage. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, il s'est approché doucement jusqu'à venir déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, un simple baiser, doux et tendre comme Iruka.

« -Bonne nuit Kakashi.

-Bonne nuit Iruka...

-Tu pourras venir me voir après l'académie demain, si tu en as-

-Je serais là. »

C'est sous un dernier sourire, un dernier regard, que nous nous sommes séparés. Je suis rentré chez moi en douceur, la lune éclairant mon chemin. J'ai remis mon masque un sourire aux lèvres, c'était une douce soirée de printemps, avec laquelle ma mélancolie s'envola sous le vent. J'avais ma muse, et celle-ci m'avait moi. J'étais simplement heureux.

Fin.


End file.
